


Searching

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU!Klaine, Hospitals, M/M, Organ Failure, future!Klaine, sick!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being apart after the Breakup Kurt and Blaine finally realize all the time they had wasted being apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: not the prompter, but I loved threads! Though i think the prompter maybe meant that everything happened at the reunion? The broadway invite, the reveal of Kurt being sick, all that. Would love to see a fic where he just says it out to rachel when he tels him he failed. in front of everyone and then realizes it and leaves so blaine follows.
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Threads inspired prompt! At a wedding reception Rachel/Tina invites everyone to her up and coming Broadway debut - and Kurt, whom no one has seen for years, say no. She’s furious and stars yelling at him and he accidentally tells everyone that he’s got some sort of sickness and will probably be dead then. He runs out and Blaine follows him and convinces him to let him back into his life (old breakup?) Happy ending with Kurt getting an organ transplant or something. Next wedding is klaine, I kind of combined the two prompts together :)

Kurt looked horrible. His clothes, as always, were flawless. His waistcoat clung tightly to his much slimmer middle but he slouched a little more than usual. While he was always pale before, now his skin just looked translucent. It was strange. Blaine had admittedly started to work out more as soon as the invite for the reunion came out. Something about people from high school seeing him again after so long made him a little anxious and he wasn’t proud of it, but he cared what they thought. 

He would have thought that Kurt would have done the same. Kurt always cared about his appearance, going as far as spraying his hair between classes. In high school he would have never let his hair get so dull and limp or not even try to cover up the circles under his eyes. The signs were subtle, but Blaine noticed. This wasn’t the Kurt he remembered. 

"And so," Rachel said with a wide grin, flourishing her champagne glass and sweeping her arm across her lavish house. "Just one day after the beautiful Tina and Mike’s wedding, I want to announce that I am going to be playing Fantine in Les Miserables on Broadway! And you are all invited!"

 

She nodded and gave small curtseys as the rest of the group clapped and cheered. Blaine couldn’t hold back a grin as he glanced over to Kurt, who was smiling softly. He remained sitting on the couch as everyone stood to congratulate Rachel, lightly rubbing a hand across his chest. 

"So, it’ll still be a few months away but I can count on you all being there right?" She drew her shoulders up a little, glancing around to catch Kurt’s eye. "Kurt, I can get you behind the set to see the costumes. It is so cool! They are just…"

"I won’t be able to make it," Kurt said softly and everyone stopped talking as Rachel’s eyes grew wide.

"But…but you don’t know what you’ll be doing in six months," She sounded confused. 

"I’m sorry Rachel. I won’t be able to make it. I know you’ll do amazing but…"

"I can’t believe you!" Rachel shouted, stamping her foot down as a few of the others awkwardly stepped away. "I can’t believe that after all these years you’re still bitter about not getting into NYADA."

"Rachel," Blaine held a hand up but paused as she pointed a finger at him, face twisted in fury. 

"Maybe you failed but some of us haven’t!" She waved her arms slightly. "I have accomplished my dreams and I thought you would be happy for me. I wanted to share my triumph with the people I care about but you don’t…"

"I don’t even know if I’ll be alive then," Kurt hissed quickly, eyes flashing. The room grew absolutely silent, Kurt letting out a shaky breath and looking down at the ground.

"What?" Blaine asked softly and Kurt glanced over, slight color on his pale cheeks. 

"Apparently…my dad’s heart problems weren’t because of an unhealthy life cycle. My heart is failing and I’m…not high on the donor list," Kurt stood quickly. "I can’t promise to make it to the show because I can’t promise that I’ll be alive then."

He turned on his heel and swept out of the front door. Blaine’s mind spun as he jumped up and ran after him, reaching forward to gently take hold of Kurt’s elbow. As soon as he saw Kurt, really saw him, Blaine realized that this was a much bigger issue. Kurt looked sick. It looked like all of his energy, the energy he always had so much of, was all but sapped. 

"I’m sorry," He even sounded breathless. "I shouldn’t have said it like that. Hell, I wasn’t going to say anything."

"Tell me what’s happening," Blaine whispered, feeling lightheaded. 

"I have end-stage heart failure. I got on the list but…" Kurt shrugged slightly, staring down at his feet.

Kurt was dying. Kurt was dying. All those times Blaine had lay his head on Kurt’s chest, lulled to sleep by the steady thump-thump-thump of his heart. The thing keeping Kurt warm and beautiful and alive was failing. Just the idea of it made Blaine feel like he was going to be sick. 

"So…so you’re just going to give up? Just let yourself die?" Blaine asked, moving from foot to foot. 

"I am so tired Blaine," Kurt let out a long sigh, scrubbing his hands through his hair. "You don’t know how hard it was for me to even come here tonight. I hear…I hear all about these poor mothers or fathers of three perfect little kids on the list and I feel so guilty. I don’t deserve a heart when good people like that are dying as well. I don’t have kids, I am not dating anyone. I don’t have anyone who loves…"

"Me. I have always loved you," Blaine said harshly, tears building up in his eyes. "Saying you have nothing to live for is bullshit. Because…I don’t want you to die. I don’t know what I would do."

"There’s nothing I can do," Kurt whispered, eyes watery. 

"Keep fighting, stay alive," Blaine stepped forward and took both of his hands. "We haven’t seen or talked to each other in years Kurt. I don’t want…I don’t want the news that you died to be the first I heard of you in so long."

"What are you saying?" Blaine could hear the whispers of the others from just the other side of the window. "We’re not together Blaine, we broke up years ago."

"I know," Blaine sighed loudly. "But you can’t deny that there is still something. I still love you and I know you still love me."

"It doesn’t matter," Kurt shook his head, looking away when Blaine let out a sob and covered his mouth with his hand. "I don’t want us to get better and then me die. When I…when it happens I don’t want to feel like I’m leaving you behind."

 

"I want to help. I want to be there for you," Blaine wiped at his eyes frantically. "I’m not just going to wait around until you die. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt stepped forward, gently placing a hand under Blaine’s chin and turning his tearstained face up towards him. "I love you so much and that’s why this can’t work."

"I rather spend months, weeks with you than nothing," Blaine leaned forward to press a desperate kiss to his lips. For a few minutes they just pressed together and kissed, instantly feeling like time had never passed. 

Blaine didn’t hesitate to move back to Ohio, putting his music career on hold in LA. He found a nice little apartment and started driving Kurt to his almost daily doctor appointments, reading up on any information he could find about Kurt’s condition. The weeks passed and while their relationship grew stronger, Kurt grew weaker. 

Those years they spent apart didn’t matter. They would lay in bed for hours, just holding each other and whispering through the night. Just looking at Kurt, Blaine could almost see the time ticking away. He could hardly stay awake for more than half an hour at a time and had trouble even walking around. Blaine hated to admit that he had gotten used to the almost constant thrum of fear at the back of his mind. It just got worse when Kurt fainted due to an irregular heartbeat. 

"You don’t have to stay here all the time," He said breathlessly as he lay in his hospital bed, reaching a shaky hand up to adjust his nasal cannula. 

"I know," Blaine smiled softly. "I want to be."

"I bet I’m such good company," Kurt chuckled, rolling his head sideways to smile sleepily at Blaine. His eyes were practically glazed with pain constantly but he still refused the heavy pain medication. He didn’t want to be any more out of it than he already was. 

"Always love," Blaine chuckled. 

Kurt smiled briefly before it turned into a grimace. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed heavily a few times, slender fingers twisting into the sheets. Sucking in a few harsh breaths, he let Blaine grab onto his hand and squeezed. 

"Kurt," Blaine started softly once his tense muscles had relaxed slightly. "I want you to marry me."

"We both know…"

"I don’t want to spend every day like you’re dying. I don’t want to plan for your death," Blaine shook his head sharply, looking down at their intertwined fingers. "I want to get married. I know we’ve only been together officially for a few weeks but let’s be honest, those years we were apart we were just always searching for each other. I never gave up on us."

"Me neither," Kurt’s eyes grew misty and sad. "And yes, I’ll marry you."

"Really?" Kurt’s laugh at Blaine’s stunned expression made him dissolve into a coughing fit. 

"Of course," He gently squeezed his hand. "You know I don’t believe in fate or any of that crap but I’m so glad I went to that reunion. I got to find you again."

Blaine smiled as Kurt drifted off again and lay his head down on the side of his bed. He knew he was waiting for a miracle. He knew that every minute that ticked by without the transplant was just making Kurt’s chances dim. He wasn’t a religious man, but every time Kurt fell asleep he prayed. He prayed for the heart, he prayed for the time they had lost, he prayed for the time they had left, he prayed for the future they might not have. He prayed for that miracle. 

It came two weeks before Halloween. A donor heart became available and Kurt was rushed off to surgery that afternoon. It happened so fast, one moment they were sitting quietly in his room and the next Blaine was nervously sitting in the waiting room. He barely glanced up when Burt walked in, taking the seat next to him. 

"You have no idea how glad I am that you two are back together," He sighed, reaching over to squeeze Blaine’s shoulder. 

"Me too," Blaine smiled shakily but kept his eyes locked on the door to the operating room. 

It was funny. Before the transplant, time seemed to rush by. It was like he was being cheated out of spending time with Kurt. Now, it went by in a slow crawl. Every second felt like ten minutes with no word from the surgeon. His thoughts fled as he just focused on the steady ticking of the clock.

When the surgeon finally came out, smiling, and told them the transplant was a success, Blaine felt his knees go weak. This feeling, this rush of joy didn’t compare to anything else. It outshone the feeling when he met Kurt, when he said that he loved him, their first time, when his first album came out, when Kurt kissed him again after so many years. It was the feeling of fear and doubt evaporating with just a few words. They had a future. 

 

The night of their wedding, Blaine felt like he was going to burst. No one person could contain this much happiness in one body. As the sweat cooled on their bodies, Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s chest and gently traced his husband’s wedding ring with his fingertips. 

"Is it weird?" Kurt asked softly. "That it’s not my heart beating?"

"No," Blaine smiled, kissing the scar. "When I said I loved your heart, I didn’t mean the one made of muscle."

At Kurt’s smile, Blaine felt butterflies explode in his stomach. He lurched forward to kiss him deeply, moaning softly into his new husband’s mouth. He moved slowly, wanting to explore every part of him. He had time. They finally had all the time in the world.


End file.
